The Mighty Have Fallen
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- He hadn't killed them, but he might as well have pulled the trigger.


**The Mighty Have Fallen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

_**Summary:** He hadn't killed them, but he might as well have pulled the trigger._

A/N: This is _not_ a happy story. I'm saying that right off the bat. Warning of very descriptive violent and horror scenes. Anyone who cannot stand the very mention of blood, I strongly suggest you leave _now._ This is not meant for anyone who is squeamish at the least. Now that that's said and done, on with it!

* * *

He had only been gone for awhile, three hours tops.

Nothing should have happened while he was out.

But as the door of the hangar closed, cigarette dangling from his mouth, he never expected to come home to this.

At first he hadn't notice anything. His face was bent low and eyes closed shut. But the familiar sent of copper invaded his nose. He looked up, eyes wide open.

There was blood...

_Everywhere._

On the walls, the floor, the furniture.

Bullet holes and shell casings littered the floor and walls. Even the ceiling.

He walked forward, not caring that he stepped in a puddle of crimson liquid. What he saw would've been considered horrifying.

A body laid sprawled and facedown on the floor in front of the couch. Blood slowly trickling out of the figure's cracked skull. A gun was gripped in the person's mechanical arm...

The other arm sat a few feet away, next to a table that had been tossed on its side.

He made his way to the body. Carefully, he moved the head so he could look at the face.

Even more blood was on the man's face. Cuts and bruises were all over. But what was worse were the eyes and mouth. The right eye was missing from its socket, but not from the face. It was stuck between the lips of the man's mouth.

He put the head back down and followed the trail of blood that led down the hallway. He saw a familiar door opened ajar, and slowly pushed it open.

Another body. But with a different scenario. This time, the body lay on a bed and was completely naked. In a pinup position, as an act of degradation. Blood was splattered all over the sheets, mixed in with seminal and vaginal fluid.

Dark, purple bruises covered the body and dried blood surrounded the outside of the vaginal area, showing signs of torture and rape. Cuts danced along her arms, legs, and stomach, as if to make some sort of design.

The woman's left emerald eye was wide in fright and pain. The right eye was missing as well. Though it couldn't be seen, a lump took shape inside her mouth, used as a gag.

He could feel the vile crawling up his throat. He leaned over and more came out then he expected.

Wiping the side of his mouth, he turned away from the horrifying sight and continued following the trail of blood down the corridor.

Another door was cracked open at the very end. He hesitated to open it. What lay on the other side? Maybe it would be better off if he never knew.

He opened the door.

At first, he saw nothing. But a creaking sound diverted his attention upward.

Dangling from the ceiling fan was yet another body. Rope tied in a noose around the person's neck made it look like a suicide. The cut off fingers and toes said otherwise.

Like the others, the right eye was missing and was jammed unceremoniously into the mouth.

A broken piece of machinery was placed under the feet. If it wasn't so battered up, it might have resembled a computer.

Quickly shutting the door, he ran out of the hallway and up the stairs, the only place in the entire ship where it seemed no blood had stained.

How wrong he was.

He walked into a room filled with miniature trees. What he saw has sickening.

A tiny creature lay between two bonsais. At least, he thought it was an animal. He couldn't tell.

Where the ears would have been were cut off. But that wasn't the worst of it. The poor thing had been de-furred. Skinned alive and then shot in the chest.

A black marble was caught in the jaw of the animal. After much staring, he realized it was an eye. Just as the others.

He leaned over again. Feeling his breakfast and all the alcohol he'd consumed make its way back up his throat.

Five minutes passed. He could smell the corpses now. He heaved even more for another five minutes until he was sure all of his stomach contents were now on the floor.

He'd only been gone for three hours. Tried to clear his mind after an argument with the violet-haired vixen.

Drowning himself in shot glasses and beer bottles at an old bar had worked for the first hour. But he slowly became sober, and realized his mistake.

He was going back to apologize for starting the quarrel.

Now he'll never be able to argue with her again.

This attack wasn't just a random act of violence. Oh no. This had been planned. Planned for _him._ Set up for _him._

The crack in Jet's skull was owed to _him._

The blood on Faye's sheets was owed to _him._

The noose around Edward's neck was owed to _him._

The missing fur coat of Ein was owed to _him._

And their eyes...stuffed in their mouths...was because of _him._

He may not have shot the gun, or performed the rape, or tied the knot, or sharpened the knife, but he might as well have.

Because if it weren't for him...

Jet would still be clipping the branches of his bonsai and making meatless bell peppers and beef...

Faye would still be off in a casino or race track, gambling away all her money...

Ed would still be typing with her toes and constantly referring to herself in third person...

Ein would still be barking whenever there was no food and tagging along with Ed...

But they would never do any of those things ever again...

And it was all his fault...

All his _fucking_ fault...

He hadn't killed them, but he might as well have pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, that was from Spike's perspective. I was in a very dark mood while writing this. Rather you liked it or not, please review! It'd be greatly appreciated.

"Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie, Which we ascribe to Heaven."

-All's Well That Ends Well by William Shakespeare (I, i, 231-232)


End file.
